villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Resendo
Resendo is a miner who working in La Mina Los Siete Dolores, where is friend of Don Gaspar the head of his companions and Rousseau worker. He is minor villain in Las Momias de Guanajuato and secondary in La Leyenda del Charro Negro. He is voiced by mexican actor Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza who also voiced Fenrir in Legend Quest. Description He is a disheveled person, with bad manners and a very low temperament. No doubt he has no scruples in stealing what is not his belonging. Apart from his cynicism, he is usually very arrogant because of all the hatred he felt when he was fired from his job, trying to loot everything that would be in the boss's house. Also abuse the most defenseless. Demonstrates a greed for valuable gems and stones, interested that is his only interest in his labors. Story La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato Inside the mine, Resendo disagreed about the insurgents and their cause, adding that their imprudent rebellion will not make them win the Independence War. Concluding the conversation with his comrades, one of the miners called them to come to the main beta, this being called by Gaspar García to come to investigate the situation. Near a strange altar, looking around, take one of the crystals and mistakenly put it in one of the glowing pillars, unleashing its power by little. Thrown out by their own boss, the three miners retired to their unemployed houses and without knowing the reason why they could not continue working. Knocking on Gaspar's door, it was to call him and go to the mining company to cause a revolt, just as they had agreed that same night. There they inspected the place to see if Rousseau was not around, so Resendo struggled his office doorknob to steal some of his belongings, but in that Don Gaspar stops him and hides him so that they do not discover him. Behind the wall, they both observe that the French was up to something, and what he carried in his arms made them follow him in the depths of the excavation. The two hidden, look that Rousseau wanted to use the altar for sentimental issues towards his late wife. Without realizing it, Resendo leaves to acquire the silver and gold that was at the source, enraging the god Mictlantecuhtli and making him disappear. La Leyenda del Charro Negro Gallery resendo and valentina.png|Resendo taking without permission an apple from Gaspar's table. resendo in rousseau hut.png|Resendo trying to enter Rousseau's office to loot and destroy everything inside. resendo treasure.png|Resendo tempted by riches taking the forbidden treasure inside the fountain at the altar. resendo demise.png|Resendo pulverized by the rays of Mictlantecuhtli as a result of what he did. resendo holding xochitl.png|Resendo loading Xochitl after being kidnapped by El Charro Negro and taking her to the cellar for Chuy to take care of her. resendo laugh.png|Resendo evil laugh. resendo whip.png|Resendo being about to hurt Teodora with his riding whip for his insolence. resendo and chuy.png|Resendo mistreating Chuy. resendo releases chuy.png|Resendo releasing Chuy to attack the escaped prisoners. resendo evil grin.png|Resendo evil grin. resendo hurts chuy.png|Resendo whipping Chuy on not obeying him when he orders to stop unwanted intruders. resendo evil stare.png|Resendo evil stare. resendo flees.png|Resendo thrown from afar by the blow he received from Chuy and hitting him against the wall. resendo defeated.png|Resendo defeated. Trivia *Ironically, when he was in the underworld, he would not have noticed that Rousseau (his former boss) was manifested as an illusion of El Charro Negro. *If it weren't for his acts of greed, Rousseau would probably have recovered his girlfriend and would have been happy to finally meet her, nor would Don Gaspar die when he understood her situation, the mummies would not rise from the death and the mine would remain intact. Navigation Category:Thugs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Minion Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Burglars Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Western Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Oppressors Category:Vandals